This invention relates generally to a telecommunications system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to send additional information over a data or telecommunications link without disturbing existing data being transmitted over the link. Communication links such as a T1 digital link between devices normally have a defined data rate and format which limits the amount of information that can be sent over the link. Historically a need to transmit more data has been accomplished by adding a new link or increasing the data rate on an existing link. This is not always economically feasible due to the high cost of additional cable for the new link. Where the existing data transmission rate is already very high increasing the data rate is not always possible.